Making a Change
by Drop Dead Saxy
Summary: "He couldn't leave but it was becoming harder to stay."


A/N: I own nothing, although I do wish I had Tony. This story takes place a while ago, sometime after Jeanne and sometime before Jen leaves the show. Please review when you're done! I want to know what everyone thinks.

He hated his job sometimes. He hated cases that everyone did, the ones that involved kids or ones they couldn't solve. Sometimes, though, he just hated his job because he had Gibbs as a boss. He had fallen in love with his three-times divorced boss. He never expected to fall in love, not after Jeanne. Looking at Gibbs was like finding the cookie jar, being lucky enough to reach, opening the lid and being denied the cookie.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave but it was becoming harder to stay. He had been thinking of asking Jenny if a team was still available. Sure he would miss everyone, Abby's loveable nature, Ducky's rambling stories, McGee's…well he would miss teasing McGee, and Ziva's attempts at English. But he was a competent detective and a pretty decent leader no matter what the team thought. Cases got solved and murderers put away.

He walked casually up the stairs leading to the director's office. He felt more confident in his decision and maybe this time the new team would be closer to home or at least not as far as Spain.

"Tony?" A female voice questioned.

Tony looked up startled, not realizing he had stopped half way up the stairs. He looked up to see Ziva coming toward him from the top.

He sent her his patent smile. "What's up Zee-va?"

"You look lost in your head, yes?"

"Thoughts. Lost in my thoughts. And me? Never!" He corrected as he pasted by her.

He entered the director's office without knocking. "Jenny I have a fav…" he trailed off when he saw Gibbs standing beside Jenny's desk. Gibb's eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname that flowed so easily off of Tony's tongue.

She looked between the two men who had locked eyes with each other. Tony never took his eyes off of Gibbs when he told her, "It can wait. I can come back."

"That's okay DiNozzo, the Director and I are done. Think about what I said Jen," Gibbs stated as he walked past Tony and out the door.

After the door shut with a bang Jen turned to Tony, "What can I do for you Tony?"

"I was actually wondering if that offer is still good to lead my own team."

Surprised Jenny didn't know what to say for a second. Then said, "I'll look into that for you Tony. Are you sure that you want this? What changed?"

"I did." He said simply, turning to open the door.

"He wouldn't want you to go, you know." She said causally as he reached for the door.

His back straightened, his hand still on the doorknob as he took in Jenny's statement. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes. You do." She stated clearly. "But I won't push you on it. My only advice…talk to him, make sure this is what you want before you agree because it's a permanent thing."

Tony just opened the door and walked out of her office only to run right into Gibbs, who was leaning over the railing looking down at McGee and Ziva.

"What was that about DiNozzo?"

"Not much, Boss. Just needed to check something." Tony knew that Gibbs knew he was lying but he didn't care. Let Gibbs call him on it.

Gibbs stood there, back arched over the railing, head turned to look back at Tony and those deep blue eyes staring him down. Tony, feeling bolder then normal, stared back. Green and blue clashing with one another, fighting for control of the situation.

Not wanting to prolong the fight Tony glanced up toward the ceiling turned from Gibbs and walked toward the stairs. He could feel Gibbs eyes boring into his back but he never turned back.

Once he got to his desk he grabbed his things, told McGee and Ziva he was heading home, and headed toward the elevator.

He pushed the button calling the elevator to him and when the doors opened he stepped inside. He slumped against the inside wall waiting for the doors to close. Gibbs slid in quickly, the doors closing neatly behind him.

A floor went by in silence and then another before Gibbs reached out to make the elevator stop.

Gibbs stepped toward him and Tony turned to face Gibbs.

"You never answered my question back there, DiNozzo. What did you need with the Director?"

Tony threw him a smile that charmed even the most reluctant people and said, "I needed a favor."

At that Gibbs glared.

"If that was the case you should have come to me."

"Nothing you could help with, Boss. I needed her expertise."

"That so, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, that's so." He replied convincingly. "Is there something you needed Gibbs or did you just come to hold me up on my way home?"

"Are you sleeping with Jen, DiNozzo?"

Startled Tony answered with, "That any of your business Gibbs?"

"_You_ are my business."

"Since when…" Tony barely finished the question before he was pushed forcefully against the wall, Gibbs mouth hard on his.

It was nothing like Tony had often imagined. Gibbs kissed like he did everything else. He owned the situation, taking control and not releasing it.

He pushed Gibbs away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't pull that on me DiNozzo!"

"Pull what? You think you can keep me here by kissing me? You think you can just give me a pity fuck and I'll stay? Well I have news for you…"

"Didn't know you were planning on leaving." Gibbs said casually.

Tony went very still. "Oh I see." He said quietly. "That's a new interrogation technique Gibbs. Well now you know. I asked for my own team."

"You're not going anywhere." Gibbs stated with a shove at his shoulder, holding him in place against the wall, mouth coming down his again.

Breaking away Gibbs told him, "You're not going to Spain DiNozzo, you're not leaving D.C. and that's final. You got that?"

"Yeah, Boss. I got that." Tony replied with a smirk. Gibbs lips curling at that.


End file.
